


One Bad Start and One Good One

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, LuzRoe, M/M, roe is a sweet boyfriend, sad George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: George Luz is having a bad day. Thankfully, his boyfriend Gene knows how to make it better.
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	One Bad Start and One Good One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterization, not the actual men.

George can tell it`s going to be a horrible, no good, just plain awful day almost as soon as he cracks his eyes open that morning. Having a bad time before he even rolls out of bed is usually an omen of a deeply unpleasant day and he`s already having a bad time for several reasons;

1) He wakes up late and has already missed the first half of his morning class

2) The air conditioning apparently broke at some point during the night so he`s already drenched in a nice, disgusting layer of sweat

3) He knows there isn`t a single damn thing to eat in the whole apartment because he forgot to go food shopping yesterday

And to top it all off - 

4) He missed a text from Gene inviting him out to breakfast over an hour ago

**It`s not a good start to the day.**

George doesn`t even bother trying to make it to what`s left of his morning class. By the time he`s showered (a necessity given the _looks-like-he`s-just-gone-for-a-swim_ amount of sweat), downed the required amount of caffeine, and grabbed something to eat something for breakfast from the cafe down the street, class is essentially over.

_So much for that._

As George makes his way to campus for his 11 a.m. class, he mutters a barely perceptible string of curses under his breath. It`s only a five minute walk to campus from his place but he can already feel beads of sweat rolling down his back.

_Just had to go down south for college, huh?_

It isn`t the first time he`s cursed his decision to attend LSU. Far from it. And it definitely won`t be the last. George is a good New England boy, he can`t handle the heat. So why on earth he thought moving to Louisiana for four years would be a good idea is beyond him at this point. And every time summer begins to rear it`s ugly head, he just about gives up and switches to a school back home. Or he used. Now he has Gene and, well, Gene makes the summers damn near worth it.

By lunch time George has fully resigned himself to the unpleasantness of the day. On top of everything that happened earlier in the morning, he managed to spill his mid morning coffee, completely blank in front of his entire class when his professor called on him, trip over his own shoelace, and forget his phone at home.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, George plops himself down at a table in the blessedly air conditioned student union. He`s tired, hot, and rather done with the day. And he can`t even text anyone to whine about because he forgot his damn phone.

By the time he drags himself back to the apartment he shares with three other people, George is in a rare kind of mood. George - _life of the party, social butterfly, Mr. Thrives On Attention_ \- wants nothing more than to be fully and completely alone for the rest of this miserable day. Before unlocking the door to the apartment, he says a silent prayer that no one else is home.

Throwing open the door and slamming it shut behind him, he tosses his backpack onto the floor and collapses face first on the couch. His prayer seems to have been answered because the apartment is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

George doesn`t know how long he lays there but when he finally un-buries his head from the couch cushions, the sun is starting to set.

He really should go food shopping so he has something to eat. He should get started on homework. He should call the landlord about the AC. He should text Gene back (he still hasn`t answered his text from this morning and the guilt has been gnawing at him all day).

It`s the last item on his “should do” list that finally gets George to peel himself off the couch. He makes his way to his bedroom and rustles through his bed looking for his phone. When he finally finds it, it is completely and totally dead. He plugs it in to charge and flops on to the bed with a groan.

_Gene probably thinks I`m a goddamn asshole for ignoring him all day. Awesome_.

Upsetting Gene is the last thing George wants to do, but apparently he can just add that to the laundry list of shitty things that`ve happened today.

George must have been laying there staring at his bedroom ceiling for about five minutes when there`s a knock at the door. Now, given the way his day is going, George`s first, and admittedly very dramatic, thought is that it`s someone here to murder him. But whether it`s a murderer or not, he figures he might as well get it over with and makes his way to the door.

To his surprise when he opens the door, the person on the other side is none other than Gene. George braces himself to be shouted at for ignoring him all day but instead Gene quietly steps around George and in to the apartment.

“You ain`t got the air on?”

“It broke.”

Gene`s brow furrows in concern (it`s a real adorable look on him), “You call the landlord?”

George sighs as he rubs the heels of his hands in to his eyes, “No, haven`t had the chance.” It`s not an entirely true statement. George certainly has had the time to call. He just hasn`t had the mental capacity to do it. And he was sort of hoping he could get one his roommates to do it later (although knowing them, they wouldn`t - they all kind of sucked).

Gene contemplates George for a moment before stepping closer, kissing him on the forehead, and telling him to wait right there. George watches as Gene disappears in to George`s bedroom. He can hear Gene moving around in there but he waits obediently in the living room despite his growing curiosity.

When Gene emerges he has George`s duffel bag slung over his shoulder and it looks quite stuffed.

“Alright, let`s go.”

“What?”

Gene grabs George`s hand and brushes a soft kiss against his knuckles before leaning in and pressing a proper kiss to his lips. George can feel a shiver shoot down his spine and he can`t help but wonder how Gene can still manage to do that to him almost an entire year in to their relationship.

“C'mon Georgie,” Gene`s forehead is leaning against his, “You`re gonna come stay with me, alright?”

George feels a bit dumb as it finally clicks in his mind what the duffel bag is for and he can feel his first smile of the day slowly form on his face.

The smile quickly fades as they make the walk to Gene`s apartment. The sun might have been going down, but it sure didn`t feel like the temperature was. The fifteen minute walk leaves George feeling fifteen minutes from dead.

Gene`s apartment is tiny. If you wanted to be kind about it, “cozy” would be the term to use. Of course, it`s the trade off he had to make for not having roommates. (The lack of roommates has certainly been to their advantage on more than several occasions, so no complaints there.)

Gene is only in the apartment long enough to drop George`s bag off and make sure the air conditioning is set to George`s preferred chilly temperature, before heading back out the door with a promise to be back soon.

George makes himself at home and curls up on the couch to watch some television while he waits for Gene.

When Gene does return almost an hour later, he has his hands full of bags. George can smell the scent of food wafting off at least a couple of them. His stomach sounds off an anticipatory growl at the promise of his first proper meal of the day. Gene lets out a small chuckle at the sound.

“Don`t worry Georgie, you ain`t gonna starve on my watch.”

Gene looks almost proud as he begins to unload the bags. George`s eyes widen as Gene pulls out container after container of all his favorite things. There`s lo mein from his favorite Chinese place, honey mustard chicken tenders, pulled pork, mac and cheese, nachos, waffle fries, and even cornbread from the only place in the area that serves it New England style. Gene even stopped at the corner store and picked up some of George`s favorite candies.

_No wonder he was gone so damn long._

George is stunned at the feast before him. But he`s even more stunned that Gene took the time to go to so many different places to get all of it.

They`re halfway through their massive dinner when George decides to ask.  
“Why are you being so nice to me? Like crazy nice? When I haven’t even responded to any of your texts?” (While Gene was gone, George had checked out his now charged phone - there were a whole bunch of texts from Gene and even a couple of missed calls, something that would have resulted in a shouting match with any of his past boyfriends.)

Gene shrugs like it wasn`t a big deal in the least, “Guess I just knew you weren`t alright, is all.”

“What?”

Gene raises an eyebrow at George, a very distinct _you know what I`m talking about and you know I`m right_ look on his face.

George licks his lips thoughtfully before admitting, “It`s been… a rough day.”

Gene nods knowingly and doesn`t push for an explanation which George appreciates more than he can say. He just wants to move on from the day and not go back over the whole damn thing.

There`s another surprise after dinner. While George was busy in the shower, washing off his latest layer of sweat that formed on his journey to Gene`s place (a 15 minute walk sure feels like a journey in this heat), Gene was busying himself setting up the living room. 

When George rejoins him, there is a pile of blankets and pillows arranged on the floor in a sort of cozy nest, a bowl of popcorn, some chocolates and candies, and a couple of drinks. There`s even a movie queued up, ready to go.

“Thought we could have a Friday night movie marathon… ” There`s a questioning tone to Gene`s words that make it seem like he`s unsure George will be excited about it. George quickly erases any doubt by wrapping his arms tightly around Gene`s neck and pulling him in to a kiss.

The third movie of the night is just beginning as George feels himself starting to drift off. He`s curled tightly around Gene, head resting on Gene`s chest, cozy as can be in their pile of blankets and pillows. He tries to wake himself enough to say something but can`t quite get the words out beyond an incoherent mumble.

“Shhh, George. ’S'Alright.” Gene`s words are low and comforting and at their sound George finally slips off into a deep sleep.

When he wakes up the next morning, they`re both still on the floor. He knows damn well it couldn`t have been a comfortable sleeping arrangement for Gene, laying on the floor with most of George`s weight thrown over him. He does his best to not wake up Gene as he gets up but the jostle of George attempting to untangle his limbs from Gene`s is enough to do the job.

As Gene slowly blinks awake, George watches him with a soft smile on his face, and when their eyes finally meet George suddenly remembers what he wanted to say to Gene last night.

“I love you, Eugene Roe.”

Gene smiles up at him, “I love you too, George Luz.”

**It`s a good start to the day.**


End file.
